


Soulless!Sam Owns His Brother

by alexisk11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Short PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soulless!Sam has Dean tied up on the crappy motel room of the night bed, likes making Dean his sub and no matter what Dean says, Dean likes it too.

“Yea big brother, you like it don’t you?” Sam asks after coming all over his brother’s face, “Now you get to stay there, just like that til I get back, remind you of who you belong to.” and Sam leaves, leaving Dean tied up with Sam’s come dripping off his lashes and down over his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam would never have thought that his older brother could be so hot, but that was probably his conscious getting in the way. This, watching Dean like this was by far the hottest thing Sam has ever experienced. He loves getting his big brother tied up and at his mercy, loves doing things that have Dean begging. 

“Please, Sammy, please, please.”

“Not yet Dean, I'm hardly finished with you yet.” 

Sam turned the vibrations up another notch as he started stroking his brother slowly, just enough to give that extra edge that was almost too much for Dean. Almost. His brother could be one kinky son of a bitch, and to think, he may have never known. Nope he wasn't quite done with Dean yet, he wanted to see exactly how far he could push. 

“What do we say about another half hour? Oh don't whine at me Dean or I'll make it another hour brother.”

“Sammy, I-I can't.”

“What choice do you have exactly? I could not give you release at all, keep you wanting to come all night with no way to. Just relax Dean and you'll thank me later.”


	3. Ch. 3

Dean cried out and arched off the bed as Sam pulled on the chord attached to the clamps that were currently attached to Dean's nipples. Sam knew it caused the most delicious combination of pain/pleasure and Dean was always beautiful like this. Panting. Begging. Never getting quite enough because Sam wouldn't allow it, not yet. He never got tired of hearing his big brother beg, and he sure as hell never got tired of finding ways to make him do it.


	4. Ch. 4

He knew Dean was ready for it even if he didn't think he was. Sam had toyed with the idea of picking up some hot stranger at the bar but fuck that, Dean was his and only his. Only Sam was allowed to see his brother loose control. Only he was allowed to control Dean.

It was an easy fix though. The old Sam, would have rather been trapped in a room full of clowns before stepping foot in a place like this. He, however, didn't care. Finding a dildo that was closest to his own size Sam purchased it with a lewd wink to the cashier and was back at his brother's side within a few mins. He was glad to have had the foresight to tie Dean face down to the bed this time. He didn't want his brother freaking out until it was actually happening. 

He took his time, really opening Dean up before he pushed the dildo in, working it good, getting Dean good and ready. He lubed himself and lined himself up along side the dildo pushing himself in little by little. 

“Sammy, oh God Sammy I can't, I can't...”

“Yes you can Dean, your doing so well, you can take it Dean, going to make it feel so good you'll be begging me to take you like this all time.”


	5. Ch. 5

Sam pushes into his brother roughly with little preparation or lube, “God Dean, so damn tight, I knew you'd be so tight, so fucking perfect. Look at you, can't get enough of the pain can you brother? You love it even more than I love giving it to you.”

“Fuck, Sammy, Please, More.....”

“Always Dean, I'll always give you more, even when you think you can't handle it.”


	6. Ch. 6

“Sammy, Sammy please, please....I can't Sam....”

*Whimper*

“Oh God Sammy....Uh....”

*High Pitched Keening* 

“Fuck yea Dean, you've been taking it so good, so many ways. There's just one other thing I want to do to you before I let you have your release. Do you know what it is?

Dean shakes his head no with slight movements. 

“That mouth Dean. I want that Goddamn mouth.”

Dean just whines again.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough maybe non/con deep throating/cum play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough maybe non/con deep throating/cum play

~*~

Dean gags and chokes as Sam's penis is slipping down his throat. Sam has him tied to the bed, his head slightly tilted back and immobilized so he can't turn away and a open mouth gag to keep him from having any control. 

“Fuck I could keep doing this all night Dean. I think I may just keep you here, Just. Like. This. Your so hot gagging on me...fuck. Does it feel good? My penis slipping the whole way down your throat? Our mixed fluids running down your face, over your pretty little eyes? I bet your secretly loving this aren't you brother? Or maybe not. Who knows sometimes it's hard to tell with you.”

Sam continues roughly throat fucking a gagging Dean, only pulling out long enough to let Dean catch his breath every so often. Sam occasionally would stop buried balls deep in Dean's throat and rub the muscles in his throat to make Dean swallow. 

After a while, he decides to give his brother a little bit of a break before he decides to let things get really fun. “Lick,” he demands while holding his balls over Dean's mouth. Dean obliges. A little longer of that and Sam really wants to take Dean's throat again. 

“So this is going to be how it goes...I'm going to take your throat and I'm only going to let you get little breathers when your at your breaking point. Then I think I may let you pass out. Hold your nose closed and just Fuck your throat with abandon until your body takes over and you fall unconscious. Don't worry, I'll be sure to pull out right away and your body will start breathing on it's own. Then I'll wake you up and when I come it'll be on the tip of your tongue so you can feel and taste it sliding down your tongue and throat while I'm making you come with this against your prostrate,” he monologues while holding up a long vibrator. 

~*~


End file.
